New Days Dawning
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: And that just ended the argument. They stared at each other in complete silence, breathless and wide eyed at Astrid's revelation. They had never discussed the nature of their relationship until now. Astrid/Hiccup oneshot. Spoilers.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own How to Train your Dragon

A/N: I just watched this a couple of days ago and adored it! Every single little bit. I even think my younger siblings were embarrassed to be seen with a squealing teenager who kept throwing popcorn at random people in other rows. Everything was so realistic, the music was fantastic, the animation was so believable and I am in love with Astrid/Hiccup. I have never before been so proud to have Viking ancestry. And I just had to write a Oneshot.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

-New Days Dawning-

-

-

-

Astrid laughed into the wind and let a thumb run over the space between her dragon's spikes. He purred and snapped his jaw in appreciation of the gesture, slowing his descent over the village. He was a little sore from the various injuries and bruises on his body-- and Astrid could feel the stiffness in his joints-- but he was gliding beautifully and she was pleased he could still fly without too much struggle.

She had named him Chomper, though considering his vainness 'Prince' would have been more fitting. The Nadder was as concerned with his appearance as any of the male Vikings were with their next meal. Astrid had caught Chomper more than once cocking his head at his reflection in the water when they skimmed over a stream or the ocean. It was amusing and both highly irksome because trying to rein his attention back on task was always a defeat in the making.

The view from her vantage point was magnificent, as it always was when the clouds parted to reveal the ocean and the island in all its glory. However, today, the light on the water shimmered just right and the sun on her skin felt warmer than it ever had before. Maybe it was to do with the bond she was creating with this mighty beast or the wind rushing past her ears. Then again, she reasoned with a blush, it could have to do with the thought of a midnight flight on Toothless with her arms wrapped snugly around Hiccup.

Her cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so much.

She pulled on the reins and the Nadder squawked at the change of direction but conceded. Astrid landed them both in a small patch of grass by her house which Chomper had claimed as his own at night while Astrid's father worked on a suitable stable. Her mother yelped a little at the sudden apparition but waved and simply continued with the task of putting the clothes up to dry.

"Hi, Mom!"

Astrid pulled Chomper's saddle and reins off and the dragon shook himself and took off into the skies-- scattering loose grass, whipping Astrid's hair and blowing some clothes off the line and into the wind. The young Viking's mother grumbled and shook a fist at the disappearing blob in the clouds. She was perhaps one of the few Vikings on Berk who was still undecided about the new dragon population.

"He's a little restless," the blonde told the older woman hurriedly, bending down to scoop her father's fallen shirt and pegging it on the line.

Her mother smiled tightly at this. "We're all a little restless lately. The change is … _hard _to adapt to." Her eyes fell towards the Chief's house and Astrid followed her gaze. The Night Fury-- Toothless-- was keeping watch at the front door as his owner slumbered inside-- Hiccup's second nap that day.

"He's exhausted. His leg bothers him and he …, he feels a little useless." She hung her head away from her mothers prying gaze. She did not know why she was justifying Hiccup's actions to _her _mother. Perhaps because now that they were together she hoped her parents would feel Hiccup was worthy of their daughter. Both her mother and father were very proud people.

Her mother nodded absentmindedly and shook a tunic before pegging it up. Astrid took a step back and simply watched Toothless' chest rising and falling from across the village. He was only a tiny black speck amidst the chaos of Berk but he looked so lonely that Astrid found herself moving towards him without even realizing it.

When she reached the Night Fury, he perked and nuzzled her offered hand. Astrid scratched the space between his eyes (Chomper loved it) and he heaved himself to his feet and allowed her passage. They didn't know each other well enough to openly show gratitude, but there was a camaraderie and respect in their relationship. Toothless understood that she was going to be around for a long time and had accepted this with good grace. He growled in appreciation as Astrid scratched his head one last time before slipping inside the Chief's home.

Expecting Hiccup to be passed out in bed, Astrid tiptoed in carefully but stopped when she noticed the dragon rider sitting by the grate-- poking at the fire and munching on a sandwich. She smirked and put a hand on her hip.

"Nice nap?"

Hiccup jumped and whirled in her direction, eyed wide and mashed sandwich dribbling down his chin as his jaw hung open. Astrid recoiled a bit at the sight and Hiccup quickly swallowed and wiped his mouth clean with a forearm. Sure, he was the sweetest Viking she had ever known … but he was still a Viking.

"Oh hi, Astrid," he laughed nervously. "What are you doing here?"

She cocked an eyebrow and walked the few paces towards his hunched form. He adverted his eyes and Astrid's face fell. Hiccup had been pulling away lately-- locking himself in his house for supposed rests. Fishlegs had pitched the idea to the rest of the Dragon training team that the young hero was probably going through some survival/handicap anger and guilt.

"Hiccup …"

Hiccup hung his head and moved his leg-- the metal catching in the light and creaking horribly-- throwing his half-eaten sandwich in the fire making it spit. Astrid grimaced and put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off.

"My leg." He pat his thigh with a low grunt. "Is killing me. Toothless and I had to come home early it was so bad."

The blonde Viking sighed softly. "Can I help?"

She knew he would say no. He always said no. He was stubborn and prideful and she would never shake that out of him. Though he had not inherited his father's bulkiness or strength, he definitely had acquired the man's bullheadedness.

Hiccup shook his head. "No." He poked the fire again and thrust the pike angrily in the licking flames repeatedly. Astrid watched him do so and could not help but imagine his body hurtling into the explosion a few weeks ago. The same explosion that had blasted his leg off. The same explosion that had ripped out her hope and strength and left her quivering and in tears.

She could not help herself--the memories of that day were too fresh-- so she softly enveloped Hiccup's rigid body in her arms. He heaved a heavy sigh and relaxed in her embrace, bringing a single hand to rest on the girls hand.

"At least you're here with us," Astrid whispered and kissed his cheek. Hiccup let a wry smile worm its way onto his face.

"You're right. I'm just feeling the aftershocks of the accident I guess." He detangled himself slowly from the hug and with Astrid's aid, got to his unsteady feet and hobbled towards the door.

Astrid watched Hiccup give her his best easy grin. Her heart fluttered in her chest like dragon wing beats and she felt her face flush. He was the first boy who had ever stirred these reactions and emotions from her before. Sure, she had attracted attention before like Snotface's stupid crush, but the interest she received from Hiccup was soft and kind. It was the kind of attention you wanted to be enveloped in all day.

"Want to go for a ride?" He held the door open allowing Toothless the opportunity to stick his head in and sniff at the air.

Astrid shook her head. "No." She walked to his side and put an arm around his waist as one of his wound around her shoulders. "You're leg is hurting. I want to find a nice, quiet spot to _rest_."

Hiccup was only too happy to oblige.

Hours later when they made the slow trek back to the village, having spent the afternoon together in the same spot Hiccup had first learned to fly Toothless, Astrid kept an arm stubbornly around Hiccup's waist-- supporting him and asking him meaningless questions about Chomper to give him something to think about.

"Yeah, they hate eels. That's probably why he won't go near the beach pools-- Are you listening to me?" Hiccup stopped them mid-step and Astrid was wrenched from her contemplation.

She had been deep in thought on the nature of Hiccup's injury. She knew it pained him greatly-- sometimes she saw him wince and heard his stifled gasps when he thought no one was looking. Astrid had seen the extent of the wound those few weeks ago. When his father and Gobber had stretched him out atop one of the few remaining boats for the journey home, she'd insisted and raved to be at his side, hovering over him protectively and helping Gobber in any way that she could.

She had cried at the sight of the charred remains of his foot and held his hand during the whole trip.

"Sorry, what?"

Hiccup studied her for a moment and she kept her face blank. "I said Chomper hates eels."

Astrid nodded. "Thanks, I was wondering." Actually, she _knew _Chomper hated eels. She'd found that out firsthand one evening when she had gone out to feed him.

Suddenly Hiccup was scowling at her and, breaking from her hold, he began to walk slowly down the path into the village square. Astrid gaped at his back before jogging to catch up with him, blocking his path once she had.

"What?" she asked. "What did I do?"

Hiccup tossed his head angrily and clenched his fists. Astrid took a deliberate step towards him. "You're worse than my dad."

Astrid did not think being compared to a bulky hairy man was quite flattering and growled in response to the jab. "Excuse me?"

"You're always trying to steer my thoughts away from _this_--," he pointed bluntly to the metal peg that represented his foot. "Well you can't. So stop trying! It's there and there's nothing more to do about it."

Astrid felt her anger bubble at Hiccups words. All those nights she had laid in bed awake thinking of him, worrying about him and wondering what she could do to ease the burdens the village was placing on his shoulders as their hero. Odin help him if he attacked her for _caring_.

"Isn't it better for you to think about something else than _that_? Would you prefer your arm gone? Or to be dead maybe? You've got to get out of this depression and live, Hiccup! Lots of people on Berk have lost a limb!" She was shouting now and her posture was rigid. Only her eyes betrayed her-- large, pleading and misty.

"Why should you care?!" Hiccup roared back, his face red and tears beginning to form. Locked emotions were pouring out in the open but he wasn't sure he was prepared for Astrid to see that.

"Because I'm your girlfriend!"

And that just ended the argument. They stared at each other in complete silence, breathless and wide eyed at Astrid's revelation. They had never discussed the nature of their relationship until now. Viking's were not known to show or declare emotion easily-- but changes were happening in society and perhaps this was another change that needed enticing.

"You-- you are?" Hiccup stuttered.

Astrid tugged at her hair nervously. She had always assumed so. It had been like an unspoken agreement between them. "Aren't I?" she asked anxiously.

Hiccup ran a hand along his forehead and pinched his eyes shut. He groaned and angled his body for a quick getaway but Astrid grabbed hold of his shoulders and forced him to face her. She was desperate for an answer and not getting the one she so badly wanted ... She hoped Hiccup could see that as their eyes locked.

She shook him a little. "Aren't I?"

He took a deep breath. "I really want you to be, Astrid. But that usually ends in marriage doesn't it?"

Astrid's soaring heart floated back gently to reality as his words settled fully in her mind. She traced his face with her eyes searching for a conclusion. Most Viking couples stayed together for life. They searched for their one true love fervently and then married. It was a simple and blunt arrangement that stood as a testimony to their temperament.

Astrid found her voice wavering as she said, "You don't think I'm your Sönn ást?"

"No, I do," Hiccup murmured bringing one of his hands to cup Astrid's cheek. "But look at me, Astrid. I can't provide for you. I can't hunt anymore or fight. I can hardly walk up the hill to my house as it is." He sighed and tried to turn away again. Astrid held him in place.

"Hiccup." she curled the hands that were on his shoulders around his neck and yanked him forward so that their foreheads were touching. "You could keep working as a Blacksmith, I don't care, or maybe you could teach the younger children how to start riding their first dragons. You could still provide for us and I can hunt. No offence but you were horrible at it anyway. And we don't need to fight anymore thanks to you." She closed her eyes and Hiccup mirrored the action, bringing his arms tightly around her waist. "As for that hill … I can always help you up it."

Hiccup chuckled throatily. "For the rest of my life?"

Astrid nodded without hesitance. "Of course."

"I'll need to speak with your father," he whispered into the comfortable silence between them.

Astrid smiled and nuzzled his nose with her own. "Yeah. Bring a gift. Dad likes gifts."

Hiccup pressed his face blindly to the girl and captured her lips in a slow kiss. It was a kiss full or promise for the future, of hope and of love. Astrid smiled joyously into the embrace and giggled softly when they broke apart, plunging back and drawing each kiss out for as long as they could.

She touched his face lightly with the palm of her hand. "Promise you'll snap out of this dark hole you dug yourself? You're still all you-- maybe even more so now that you broke out of that shy shell of yours."

Hiccup grinned and nodded, kissing her gently one last time. "I promise."

Astrid smirked and punched his chest lightly. "Make sure to talk with my dad as quickly as possible. This--! she gestured to them both. "--needs to be finalised so that everyone will know you're off limits."

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled a beguiling smile and whispered,"Then comes married life."

Astrid laughed.

A Nadder, followed quickly by Chomper and a tipsy Toothless soared overhead, breaking the spell and pointing the couple's attention to the sky. They watched the dragons until they were tiny specks in the clouds.

New days were dawning.

* * *

A/N: Back in Viking times, couples married ridiculously early. Like 12/15 years old early. And it was usually with the first person they dated (or the first person the girl's father chose) And 'Sonn ást' is Icelandic for True Love. I thought it added authenticity to the fic.

Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
